1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel 4-tert.-butyl imidazole derivative having the formula [I]: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl group; R.sup.2 is a halogen atom, a nitro group or a trifluoromethyl group; R.sup.3 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy group; X is a nitrogen atom or a group represented by the formula, ##STR4## in which Y is a halogen atom or a nitro group, a process for producing the same and insecticides containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,458, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,484 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,366 that a certain imidazole derivative is useful as an active ingredient of insecticide.
As a result of extensive investigations on compounds having an excellent insecticidal effect, the present inventors have found a 4-tert.-butylimidazole derivative having the formula [I] exhibit an extremely high insecticidal effect, and thus have accomplished the present invention.